


I think I love you.

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan doesn't know how to confess his feelings that are so perfectly expressed in a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I love you.

Early morning finds Lu Han on the fast track to a hangover, drinks piling up into the double-digits as EXO celebrates another win. He retreats to his room with the intent of sleeping and ignoring his personal turmoil for another night.

Minseok follows him, sitting on the bed opposite Lu Han's and watches his nightly routine silently. "You're quiet," he states suddenly, making Lu Han jump. Obviously, ignoring the problem when it's the only other person in the room is pretty much impossible.

Lu Han laughs. It sounds hollow, even to his own ears. "Am I?"

His friend frowns, looking even cuter in his concern. "You're usually all. . ." He flexes his fingers at Lu Han, an invented sign of 'handsy'.

It's true. Since the end of their stage, out of the public eye, Lu Han had retreated into himself, offering some congratulatory words to his members but little else. Sehun looked put out, Yixing was concerned, and Jongdae asked Minseok to check on Lu Han when he slipped away from their celebration.

"I'm just tired is all. I'm sorry for troubling everyone." He hopes the added sigh is enough to convince Minseok, and himself, but it's not. The Korean boy continues to watch Lu Han with troubled eyes, worrying the inside of his bottom lip with his teeth. Lu Han drops his gaze to the floor, then the door. He covers the short distance and peeks outside, stomach twisting at the rowdy party he should be enjoying, but his heart punches his guts back down with anxiety.

Closing the door, he swallows the bile that crawls up his throat. "I-I actually, uh. . .I wanted to tell you something, Baozi."

Minseok nods encouragingly. It's too unusual to see the Chinese boy so anxious; it's effecting him, too. ". . .Okay?"

Lu Han pushes the door completely shut, avoiding the desire to lock him and his affections together. He feels claustrophobic enough as it is. Clearing his throat, he turns to the beds and meets Minseok's eyes again. His face burns. He drops his eyes to his socked feet. "This is going to sound dumb, but can I call you? Like, on the phone?" _No duh._ "It's-I can't say it like this."

Minseok's lips twitch in a grin that he fights down. This is serious. No time for jokes. He nods and pulls out his phone.

Rather than sitting on his own bed, Lu Han sits cross-legged behind Minseok, both so he doesn't have to see him and to just touch him. The small contact is a comfort and a curse to a scared boy in love.

Luhan boots his phone to life and swipes the lock open. Minseok's number is memorised, stored, and on speed dial, coupled with a photo of him laughing with his cheeks full of food that Lu Han captured while Minseok was distracted.

The dial tone sounds before Minseok's phone buzzes behind him. He hears double "Hello"s and wants to hang up and crawl under the bed.

He cradles the phone in both hands, leaning forward and whispering to his knees "I think I love you."

Minseok's back feels cold. Maybe it's the absence of warmth from leaning against Lu Han; maybe it's the shock of such a bold confession.

If Lu Han hiccups, it's because of the alcohol still settling in his system, not because he's crying.

Finally, Minseok lifted his phone to his ear, cutting the silence with a shaky "Are you serious?"

Lu Han chuckles, bites his lip, and lets the tears fall down his cheeks as he nods. "There's, uh," he sniffles and starts again. "There's this song I heard online once. It's a really good song, you probably wouldn't like it, but I heard it once and heard it everywhere after that. I even put it on my iPod, because it reminded me of you." Heaving a sigh, he sits up again and presses against Minseok's back. Tilting his head to rest on Minseok's shoulder, he sings "So have you got the guts? Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts. . . I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together if you wanted to. . ."

Minseok lets his hands settle on his lap and listens to Lu Han's heart sing, his own heart beating to the melody.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/10430.html?thread=5221310#t5221310) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/). I didn't stick strictly to the prompt, but I think I got the main idea. I didn't want to go draggingly long. Title and influence comes from The Partridge Family's [I Think I Love You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJYSu2OVCGM).


End file.
